projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Leave Her ALONE! - Super Seducer FINALE
Super Seducer becomes even more cringy, and annoying to everyone involved - especially Ms Editor. Synopsis Jared does the Firl sitting in coffee shop scenario. There is no one in the coffee shop, and the man comes in from the bathroom! "Ugh, dude. Just let her read. She is *clearly* busy. Can't even read without some dude feeling entitled to her time, smdh." Jared decides to spoil the end of the book. She agrees with him after reading it before! "Lol I woulda fought him" It is the correct answer! "This is right?! No!! No it is not!!" Jared was trying to ruin it! Richard says she should wash her hair more, despite his mess of hair. Jared wants her to kick him in the dick. "Please!! Never do this!" "How many times did she have to say it before he heard?" "10. Literally 10." "Aaahh nooo! That was "disrespect!!"" "Yes, listen to Jared." "Ugh." Jared brags about how he has read every Dungeons and Dragons handbook. This woman is the best actor so far. She doesn't care! Jared gets a zoom in of her bored, non-caring face. The man starts asking if she teachers sex-ed. *Shudders* Jared comments on the poor quality camera work that keeps out adjusting itself. "Yes, girl!! Yes!!" The woman wants to call the police! He talks about drunk girls not being able to consent! "o_o What?! Drunk girls can't consent! What are you teaching?!!!" Jared explains that everyone has to work for money. And it is great if you can love your job like Jared. "Agreed" The woman wants to have an intelligent conversation. "I want to be friends with her D:" Jared comments on the bad cinematography again. Jared comments on how one of the girls doesn't get to do anything. "*At least this $500 means I'll be able to pay off my student loans*" Jared laughs as another girl walks by. Jared thinks the vague answer will work, which it does. "Uuugh" Jared wants to hear a cringy answer. "You know, I used to think all guys were secretly like him." Jared predicts a half heart for some of his answers. The man continues to lie about everything. One of the options involves rascism. "Woooow racism" All Russians are evil according to all first person shooters! Jared wonders why this game was sent to him early. Jared likes this girl a lot. "Me too" The woman is already dating someone. Jared jokingly asks about beating him up! The man questions how serious it is. "What's it matter to you?" Jared shows off his dance moves. Jared wants the man to touch her face and she leans back. "Wooow" The man continues to be creepy. She owns him nothing! "Yeah!! Jared tries another 'psychological test'. Jared makes a D&D reference when the woman says that the horse is 30 feet from the cube. Jared comments on the strange thing that is out of focus in the shot. The man wants to see the woman in the restroom. Jared wants the man to go in, so she can leave and call the cops. The man goes in for an awkward hug, a kiss and gives her a head pat when she leans away! "Urrghh" "Seductive "bubble?"" The man says goodbye, and she gives a shooing away goodbye. Jared laughs until he finds that this was the correct answer! "Ugh!!! Fuck youuuu!!! "Go stick your head in an oil well!" "At this point, it'd only make your hair cleaner!" "You dead-eyed, unkempt, barbaric void of humanity!! How dare you call yourself a man! You are the reason other men can't talk to women in public! You! Are! Scuuuuuuum!" Jared is getting average Joe grades again. Jared can't do any more. He hates the man and everything he represents. Don't play this game! "Leave me alone." Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos